User blog:LunaBella/3rd (and probably last) blog post for the nite!: clubbing/Tyrone's back
''wake up in the morning feelin' like p. diddy. ''i thought. "wake up!" Anna cried. "i am." "then get up!" "trying." i pushed down on the bed and barley made it up "come on! we have clubs to hit!" "clubs?" "vampire clubs!" loud. crowded. barley able to see. it was nice. other than being crowded. one after another we went into clubs and got hit on by guys and girls alike. they bought us drinks. we danced with the guys and talked with the girls. as we left the last one for the night we heard someone call for us. "hey!" a voice behind us said. we turned around to see three guys looking and waving at us. "did we dance with them?" i asked. "drinks?" Anna asked. one them started making kissy faces. "i wanna say dancing; but i think i would remember him!" i laughed. we walked over and acted like we were 18 year-olds. "did you want something?" Anna asked. "we were wondering if you wanted to come back to our place for the day." "why?" i asked. "'cause the sun'll be up in like...30 minutes; you wouldn't want to hurt those gorgeous complections, would you?" "we have to get back to home then." Anna stated. "but we could have so much fun together; couldn't we just enjoy each other for the day?" a flash went off in my head: Tyrone said the same thing when he was in my room last season; and after he left, i over heard those prep boys say Tyrone changed his look. and this guy looked like a blonde Tyrone. the world unpaused. "get away from us, Tyrone!" Anna gasped. "that's who you are! i knew you looked familliar!" "great! but i'm not letting you leave untill i get what i came for." he grabbed me and started sucking on my face. that got me real mad. i found the strengh of a hundred guys underneath my skin and pushed him off of me and into the club's wall. i growled at the others and gave them a sick look, making them go running for their mommies. "wow." i heard on either side of me. i looked at Anna as she looked at me like i was a superhero. when i looked at Tyrone i saw hate in one eye and lust in the other. he tried to get up but i pushed him back against the wall. then Anna snapped out of her wonderworld and ran over to us. "what are you gonna do to me?" he asked with curiousity. "hurt you." i stated. "really?" he asked with a gleam in his eye. Anna punched him in the face, knocking him out. i dragged him over to our moterbikes and laid him across the back of mine. "what are you gonna do with him?" "hurt him." ______________________________________________________________ there's a new side to Lizzy. if you haven't read the previous posts, Tyrone had tryed to rape her which had scared her for the first time in her life. (if you have, you probably allready knew that.) she has had previous encounters with guys who wanted to do these sort of things; they just never got as close as Tyrone had. LunaBella 09:14, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts